the hole that led to Ouran!
by valcoria fallen
Summary: What would you do if you fell down a hole and woke up in your favourite anime? A fangirls dream, right? Well that's exactly what happened to me. I was just walking along and poof! I wake up in the romantic comedy, ouran highschool host club. But it's not the dream I wanted, for living with your favourite two hosts can get awkward...
1. self control is impossible

**_What would you do if suddenly, you fell down a hole and woke up in your favourite anime? A fangirls dream right?_**

**_Well I did fall down a hole, and I did wake up in my favourite anime. But it just happens to be 'ouran highschool host club'!_**

**_Here's what happened. Just sit back and read my pain._**

I sleepily opened my eyes and looked around, blinking in the bright light. My head was throbbing, and I clutched it with my hand as I sat up. I seemed to be on the floor of some corridor, with pinkish walls and a large row of windows on one side.

"How did I get here? Wherever '_here_' is." I wondered out loud, getting off the floor. I walked over to the window and looked out, raising my eyebrows at what I saw.

There was a large pond, with a fountain of a boy doing _you know what_. It looked familiar somehow. I looked at the rest of the scenery and saw a courtyard, with a few people walking around wearing...no_. That wasn't possible!_

I gasped as I looked at the girls wearing long yellow dresses, and a few boys wearing blue blazers.

"It can't be. No way am I in Ouran Academy! That's just not possible!" I yelled, backing away from the window. I pinched my arm and winced at the pain. Okay, so I wasn't dreaming.

"Calm down Samantha, just calm down." I said under my breath, looking up and down the corridor. I decided to walk right, more out of fear then curiosity. I stopped still when I came to a pair of large doors. Shaking, I looked at the sign above the door.

Music room 3#.

I squealed fangirlishly then quickly composed myself.

"Relax Sam, just relax. Everything will be fine." I muttered, then breathed out and reached for the handle.

I opened the doors, expecting a bright light and rose petals, but nothing came.

'_Well, that's disappointing._' I thought, but then was brought out of it when I heard seven voices call;

"Welcome!"

Not believing it, I walked into the room and there stood...

the host club.

"No. Freaking. Way." I breathed out, trembling in excitement. There stood the anime characters I had fangirled over since I first heard of Ouran.

Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were all there, and they looked even better then in the anime. Even better then the live action series!

"Hello princess, the host club isn't open yet, but I don't think I have ever seen you here before. What is your name, my lady?" Tamaki asked me, walking over. I scoffed, he was defiantly not my favourite host.

"The name is Samantha, and I know who all of you are. Now move out of my way, Tamaki. Go and sit in your emo corner or something so I know I'm not imagining all of this." I told him, and he did just that, muttering something about "she's a little scary."

"Samantha, that's a British name, am I correct?" Kyoya asked, and I nodded.

"Sure is Kyoya, but I didn't expect you all to be speaking in English." I replied, receiving confused looks from the rest of the hosts.

"But we're all speaking Japanese." Haruhi stated, and my jaw dropped.

"So, I'm speaking fluent Japanese? This is the best dream ever!"

_**(Okay, I honestly thought I was dreaming. Feeling pain doesn't prove anything.)**_

"Hay Kyoya, I don't think she's sane."

"Yeah, what should we do with the loony?"

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod, keep calm Sam, keep calm. Yes, they're the Hitachiin twins, your favourite hosts. Yes, you want to run over and hug them. Yes, they're your favourite yaoi pairing. But you can't go and make a fool of yourself. You can't...must resist...temptation..._

"Hay Kaoru, I think she's broken."

"I agree Hikaru, she's gone all stiff."

"Poke poke?" I felt someone poking my side and looked down, only to be faced with the most adorable eighteen year old in the whole world.

_No Samantha, you must resist the urge to hug him. You can't hug him! You must...resist..._

I snapped, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

I fainted.


	2. demolishing the fourth wall

**I think your going to like this chapter. It's a lot longer then chapter 1!**

* * *

**Chapter two: demolishing the fourth wall.**

I woke up on something soft, but didn't open my eyes. I was back in my bed, and I really didn't want that dream to end.

"Such a great dream. Not every day you dream about being in your favourite anime." I mumbled sadly, my eyes still tightly shut.

"Erm, do you think she hit her head?"

"Maybe she's got concussion?"

I opened my eyes and shot up, looking around. I was on a couch, and seven boys were standing around me, worried looks on their faces. I practically exploded with happiness.

"It...wasn't a dream." I said quietly, then cheered "awesome!"

The boys were all giving me a wierd look, and it just made me giggle. They probably had no idea what I was going on about.

"Okay, who exactly are you?" One of the twins asked. I listened to his voice carefully, and noticed the mean tone. This was going to be fun.

"Well Hikaru, my name is Samantha Jones, and-"

"Wait, what makes you say I'm Hikaru?" I was cut off by him, and I almost laughed.

"I've watched every episode of Ouran High School Host Club, of course I'm going to be able to tell my favourite characters apart."

The looks on their faces were _priceless_. Kyoya frowned at me, his glasses gleaming.

"What do you mean by that statement? Your talking about the host club as if it's some anime." He asked, and I smiled.

"It does sound crazy to you I guess, but where I come from, it is an anime. There's a manga, anime translated into different languages, and live action series. There's also a huge fanfiction page." I replied, making him raise his eyebrows.

"And where is it you come from, miss Jones?" He asked, still frowning.

"Probably some alternate universe. You see I fell in a hole and woke up here, crazy isn't it?" I said, getting off the couch and standing with the rest of them. They all looked confused, and it was getting boring.

"I see."

"Are you saying you believe her?" Tamaki cried, and the others raised their eyebrows at Kyoya too. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Her story does sound unlikely, but if she had proof I would believe it. Do you have any proof Samantha?" He asked, and I thought for a moment. I pulled out my phone and looked through my pictures until I found one of the twins. It was of the cover of one of the volumes.

"Here's my proof." I declared, showing the picture. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"Why does one of us have ash coloured hair?" They asked, and I smiled.

"Can't tell you. It hasn't happened yet so it might cause some sort of paradox. You can't mess with the fabric of time." I replied, putting the phone back. Then I rummaged through my little shoulder bag and pulled out a book.

"Ouran High School Host Club: volume one. This should be the proof you need, guys." I declared, throwing it to Hikaru, who caught it and skimmed through the pages. His eyes widened as he looked.

"I...think I believe her. There's stuff here that only us know." He muttered slowly, passing the book to Haruhi. She gasped.

"It's...it's got about my debt. And about me being a girl. There's no way she could of faked this." She sighed before showing Hani, and he giggled at the part where he was showing Haruhi Usa-chan.

"She's right! Look Takashi, it's us!" The boy took the book and waved our in the other boys face, who nodded. Tamaki snatched it and flipped the pages, crying out in..._What was it? Despair or glee?_

"Okay, can I have it back now? That's a first edition copy." I asked, and Tamaki reluctantly handed it over.

"I guess your story checks out. Though I have no idea how this is scientifically possable..." Kyoya trailed of, and I scoffed.

"Who cares, otaku? I'm in Ouran! It's a fangirls dream!" I cried happily, jumping on the couch. Then I stopped and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Hay...did I faint when I saw you guys?" I asked sheepishly. They all nodded. I hung my head in shame.

"Damn it. That's humiliating." I sighed. _That just ruined my reputation_.

"Not really. I think I would faint of I found myself in an anime." Haruhi said

kindly, but it didn't help. I face palmed when i realised what I had done.

"I also broke the first rule of being _in _an anime." I admitted sadly.

"What's that?" They all asked together, and I looked up.

"I just completely demolished your fourth wall."

* * *

**Samantha: noooooooooo! I broke Ouran's fourth wall!**

**Kyoya: correction, you demolished it. Though I would like to meet this, Bisco Hatori. I believe we have her to thank for our whole...demention. **

**No you silly! She just got some weird...psychic thing that told her to write about you. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	3. homeless!

**Chapter 3: homeless!**

It turns out I had been out cold all the way through the club, which was disappointing. I had wanted to see the famous brotherly love! But now there was a more important question on the table.

"Crap, I just realised something!" I yelled, face palming. The hosts were busy cleaning up, but stopped when I yelled.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Haruhi asked, walking over and sitting beside me.

"I have nowhere to live! Back in my world, I live in England, but this is Japan! I'm homeless!" I wailed, while Haruhi patted my shoulder comfortingly.

I was suddenly surrounded by the hosts, each of them with ideas.

"You can live with me Sama-chan! My parents won't mind!" Hani declared. I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"Sorry Hani, it's the Haninozuka family. That means early mornings and hard training, I can't live with that." I replied, making the boy sigh sadly. "But I do want to meet your brother, Yasuchika!" He immediately cheered up.

"There is always room at the Souh estate for a friend in need!" Tamaki said proudly, striking one of his many poses.

"No way in hell Tamaki." I answered immediately, making him sit in his emo corner of despair. I smiled at that, it really was satisfying.

"I would offer you a place at my mansion, but it's unlikely father will approve." Kyoya muttered. I doubt he even wanted me to stay. I nodded and looked at the next person, which was Haruhi.

"Well I don't have much space but I'm sure you could squeeze in somewhere." She mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay Haruhi, I already know. I don't want to intrude on the flat you share with your father." I replied reassuringly, and she smiled. This only left...

"So that means you get to stay with us!" The twins declared happily, and I smiled.

"Yeah, that was my idea all along guys. You two are my favourite hosts." I admitted, then clamped my hand over my mouth.

'_Shit Shit Shit...'_

"Kaoru, do you think that was a confession?"

"Yes, I think it was Hikaru."

"You guys better not make fun of me! And no pranks! I know what you used to do to girls in middle-school!" I shouted angrily, pouting. They just smiled at me with those charming, devilish grins.

"But Samantha, you're our new toy." They said, putting their arms round my shoulders. I thought about it for a moment, remembering what they did to Haruhi when they called her their 'toy'.

"Actually, I can live with that. Sexually harass me all you want Hitachiin's." I replied, putting my arms round their waists and shocking them. Though I only put my arms there because I couldn't reach much higher. I am seriously short...

Haruhi smirked, they were going to have a hard time with me. Maybe she knew what I was planning...

"Okay, since that's sorted, we can all go." Kyoya said, and Hani and Mori were out of the door, saying something about kendo practise. Haruhi picked up her bag and left, with Tamaki close behind. The twins started leading me out, and as we passed Kyoya, he took my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Bring them back in one piece."

I smiled and winked as we left the room, I wasn't going to make any promises.

* * *

**Samantha: Muhahaha! Hmm, living with the Hitachiin twins eh? Doesn't sound too bad...**

**Just you wait, Sam. I think something very interesting may happen in the next two chapters...**

**Samantha: bring it on!**

**No, seriously. If I were you, I would run for the hills…**

**Samantha: *gulp***


	4. does it teleport?

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it.**

**I've noticed a lot of people have been favouriting and following this story, and that makes me really happy! It off all my fanfics, this has the most followers, when it hasn't been up for long.**

**So I would like to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed! It's really nice to see that people like my story and want me to continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: does it teleport...?**

When we left the building, I smiled when I saw the limo waiting for us.

"I've never actually been in a limo, this is a first for me." I said as I slipped in beside Hikaru, Kaoru sitting on my other side. They smirked as the limo started to move, and they looked at me questioningly as I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Stop staring, I'm tired. This world is tiring." I muttered, and they chuckled.

"Hay Kaoru, I have to get something from the store. Do you want to wait here?" Hikaru asked. I felt the limo come to a stop, and opened my eyes and saw we were beside a mall.

That was fast.

"Yeah, you go ahead. And get some cookies!" Kaoru replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Sure, I'm hungry myself." Hikaru got out and walked into the mall, leaving me alone with Kaoru.

"What's he buying?" I asked casually, leaning against the door. Kaoru smirked at me.

"You'll see, Samantha." He replied, closing his eyes and sighing in content.

"Call me Sam, everyone back home does. I'm not too keen on the name Samantha."

"Kay Sam." He mumbled with a slight yawn, and seeing he was tired I said nothing else.

We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before I spotted Hikaru walking back, a small plastic bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other. I sat up as he got back in, and I immediately smelt chocolate.

"They smell good!" I cried happily, eyeing the bag. He chuckled and pulled out a double chocolate cookie, and I forced myself not to drool. He then did the meanest thing ever. He gave the cookie to Kaoru, deliberately bringing it right under my nose.

"Meany." I muttered, sulking in my seat. He smiled evilly as he ate his own cookie, making 'mmm' noises and rubbing it in. There was another cookie in the bag, I could see it. He was just winding me up.

"Did you want a cookie, Sam?" Kaoru asked, licking his fingers. I nodded, I wasn't going to lie when it was obvious.

"Yes, I do. I can see another one in the bag, and I know your just winding me up. But it's really not going to get you anything." I replied, leaning back on my hands and closing my eyes, trying to ignore the delicious smell.

"Oh really? You won't be saying that when you see what else I bought." Hikaru teased, and my eyes snapped open, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Young masters, we're here." The driver called, and I looked away from Hikaru so I could follow Kaoru out of the limo.

Did it freaking teleport or something? Maybe it's something to do with anime logic...

They led me up some steps and through the front door of their mansion, and I couldn't help but gasp. The place really was huge.

"I know I've seen images of this place, but the size still stuns me. Who needs this much space?" I wondered out loud as we walked towards a grand staircase.

"Twins with too much time on their hands." They answered, and I laughed.

"Right answer." I declared, linking arms with them as we climbed the stairs.

* * *

_**Looks like Sam already feels at home! But seriously, what is it with that limo? Maybe I just wanted to pass the time quickly...Hmm...**_


End file.
